A travers le temps, je t'aime
by Enchantra83
Summary: Ils sont tous morts, ses amis, sa famille, son amour. Bientôt ce sera son tour. Elle est la dernière. Puis cette idée folle, née de la haine : aller où tout a commencé. Mais quand les sentiments s’en mêlent, l’avenir reste incertain...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonsoir tout le monde**_

_**Et oui c'est moi Enchantra83 qui revient pour une nouvelle fic mais avec un nouveau couple : HG/TJ.**_

_**J'avertis cette fic et dans un style un peu différent car elle est plus dure du fait que j'essayais de respecter un maximum le caractère de Tom et de Hermione d'après les livres. Donc parfois il y a des passages qui peuvent heurter la sensibilité de certains. C'est pour cela que je la classe dés le début M. Car je sais que par la suite les choses vont se corser même si le début est classique.**_

_**Je voudrais remercier les trois personnes qui m'ont encouragée dans cette voix. C'est-à-dire Magica, Traqueur et Mélinda09 (surtout Mélinda09 pour la correction de mes fautes d'orthographes.**_

_**Enfin Bref je vais arrêter là mon blabla car je sais que c'est pas ça qui vous intéresse. Donc place à l'histoire.**_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

_**Enchantra83**_

_**--oo00oo--**_

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue **

« Il fait si froid depuis que vous m'avez quitté. Je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir de la chaleur du lever du soleil sur ma peau. Comment vais-je faire sans vous ? »

En haut d'une colline, une jeune fille pleurait en silence. Elle pleurait son amour et son meilleur ami perdus. Et le seul qui pouvait l'écouter, c'était ce saule pleureur, gardien de ses secrets, dont les branches en cascade de jade, caressaient délicatement sa tête sous le souffle régulier du vent.

Pourquoi ? C'était le seul mot qui résonnait dans l'écho de ce sinistre matin d'hiver. Ce matin qui aurait pu être le début d'un commencement nouveau pour elle si seulement ils avaient été auprès d'elle.

La vie venait de s'acharner, une fois de plus, sur Hermione Granger.

Depuis le début de l'année dernière, la préféte en chef avait dû affronter une épreuve après l'autre sans avoir la possibilité d'exprimer sa souffrance à cause de la guerre qui faisait rage au-dehors.

Pourtant cette fois, la douleur de la blessure était bien trop profonde.

Le bien n'avait pas triomphé du mal. Et au contraire des contes de fées, tout ne s'était pas fini avec ces mots : « Ils se marièrent, eurent beaucoup d'enfants et vécurent tous heureux pour toujours. »

La rouge et or avait tellement cru à ces histoires d'enfant. Elle avait espéré que dans la réalité, les choses comme ça pouvaient arriver.

Toutefois, il ne s'agissait que d'un mensonge de plus.

Rien ne finit jamais comme on le désire.

Hermione aurait voulu refaire sa vie. Mais elle avait compris qu'on ne faisait que continuer en attendant patiemment que le temps fasse son œuvre si possible…

Et puis à quoi cela servait d'imaginer un futur quand l'issue de l'avenir du monde sorcier était toujours menacé.

_----------------------------------------------------flash-back----------------------------------------------------_

_Tout avait commencé par la mort de ses parents assassinés par des mangemorts en manque de distractions lors de sa rentrée en sixième année. _

_Ensuite se fût celle de Ron, au cours de l'été qui suivit, pendant qu'il effectuait une mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix. _

_Harry et elle se sentaient coupables. Ils auraient dû se trouver avec lui. Mais Ron voulait montrer qu'il était capable d'y arriver seul. Il voulait prouver qu'il avait un rôle à jouer dans leur trio. Il avait accepté sans leur en parler. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose d'utile pour leur cause, quelqu'en soit le prix à payer. _

_La jeune femme n'avait pas eu le courage de lui répondre au sujet de ses sentiments envers lui. Certes, elle l'aimait mais pas comme lui l'aurait souhaité. _

_Pour la gryffondore, ses deux meilleurs amis étaient devenus, au cours des années, sa famille. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle n'était amoureuse d'aucun d'entre eux malgré les rumeurs les plus folles qui courraient à leur propos. _

_C'est pour cela qu'Hermione avait repoussé, sans cesse, cet affrontement qui aurait été délicat pour le jeune roux. _

_Ainsi il n'en saurait jamais rien maintenant…_

_Le survivant au regard émeraude et elle s'étaient soutenus avec les moyens du bord comme on dit. Mais comment peu- on aider quelqu'un quand on va mal soi-même au point de vouloir en finir ? _

_Pourtant, cet être, qu'elle avait détesté depuis la première année, allait prendre cette place bien malgré elle. _

_La jeune femme se souvenait de tout…_

_Cela faisait déjà trois mois qu'elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Cette flamme, qui pétillait dans ses yeux chocolat, s'était éteinte. _

_Harry ne sentait plus capable de la soutenir car le poids de sa destinée devenait de plus en plus lourde. Tant de personnes, qui lui étaient chères, avaient disparu. Tant de personnes comptaient à présent sur lui pour débarrasser le monde sorcier du pire monstre de son histoire. _

_Lui, le survivant, n'était plus qu'un fantôme et pourtant il ne devait plus céder à sa douleur._

_La préféte n'écoutait plus en cours et ses notes avaient fait une chute vertigineuse. Même les réflexions de Rogue ne ravivaient pas sa combativité. Au contraire, Hermione s'effondrait en pleurant. _

_Cela faisait éclater des rires de la part de tous les serpentards excepté un auquel personne n'aurait pensé en connaissant ce dernier._

_Draco Malefoy gardait le silence devant ce spectacle pitoyable. _

_Le vert et argent ne lui avait plus dit d'insultes depuis qu'il avait été nommé préfet en chef avec elle. Non pas qu'il éprouvait de la pitié pour elle. C'était Dumbledore qui le lui avait ordonné. _

_Le jeune homme avait remarqué que le vieux fou, comme il le surnommait, était au courant de tous ses faits et gestes même en dehors du château. _

_A chaque fois que le serpentard avait fait un écart, le directeur l'avait convoqué en se montrant plus dur que d'habitude. _

_Cela le troublait._

_Le mage à la longue barbe blanche devait être au courant que le blondinet portait la marque maintenant. Mais savait-il que ce n'était pas de sa propre volonté qu'il avait rejoint le camp adverse… _

_Draco n'avait pas eu le choix. Son père avait menacé la vie de sa mère. _

_Qu'aurait il du faire ? Résister ? Peut-être ? Venir le voir pour demander de l'aide ? Sans aucun doute. Mais derrière son assurance, il n'était qu'un enfant apeuré, maltraité, qui avait grandi trop vite au cours des années._

_Ce matin de dimanche, le serpentard traînait dans la salle commune de leurs appartements. Il avait encore beaucoup bu pour essayer d'effacer les mauvais souvenirs de sa mémoire. Il était rentré encore très tard et pourtant le sommeil ne venait toujours pas. _

_Le jeune homme restait là, à fixer le feu, le regard dans le vague._

_Hermione était sortie de sa chambre sans avoir pu fermer l'œil de la nuit non plus. C'était devenu une habitude. Elle ne fit pas attention et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour prendre un autre grimoire afin de se sentir utile. _

_Draco la suivit du regard. Il avait remarqué comme elle avait maigri, les cernes violacées sous ses yeux. Elle faisait peur, un vrai cadavre. Pas qu'avant il l'avait trouvé belle, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un de son âge comme porter le masque de la mort. _

_Et puis, en grimpant pour saisir un livre trop haut pour sa hauteur, la jeune fille avait basculé._

_Sans comprendre, le préfet s'était précipité pour la rattraper. Elle était tombée sur lui. _

_Soudain Draco la serra fort contre son torse._

_Hermione ne bougea pas._

_Fatigue, Alcool et déprime ne font pas bon ménage et pourtant…_

_La gryffondore s'était mise à pleurer dans les bras du serpentard. Elle se sentait enfin en sécurité._

_Le blond avait baissé les yeux vers elle et leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées. _

_C'était comme ça que leur histoire avait commencé, sur cette solitude…_

_----------------------------------------------------flash-back----------------------------------------------------_

Ces images ne faisaient que renforcer la souffrance d'Hermione. Elle se sentait perdue.

D'ailleurs, qui allait combattre Voldemort maintenant ? Il ne restait plus qu'elle.

Draco et Harry n'auraient pas du y aller seuls, comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Ils auraient dû lui en parler. Mais par amour pour la jeune femme, ils avaient voulu la protéger…

On les avait retrouvé mort tous les deux… Elle aurait voulu revenir en arrière mais…

Et puis cette idée avait germé dans sa tête.

- Revenir en arrière. Se répéta t-elle tout haut. C'est ça !

C'est elle qui devait supprimer le monstre bien avant qu'il commence à tuer. Oui, il fallait qu'elle remonte le temps pour sauver tous ceux qu'elle aimait…

Le seul moyen : le retourneur de temps que la jeune femme avait utilisé en troisième année et qui se trouvait dans son coffret où elle mettait tous les objets importants de sa vie.

Jamais la gryffondore n'avait été aussi déterminée.

La jeune femme n'avait pas retrouvé l'espoir mais seulement un moyen de survivre à l'horreur qui l'entourait, d'avoir un but.

Hermione partit en courant de la colline vers le château. Elle ne prêta pas attention aux élèves qui se trouvaient sur son passage ou qu'elle bouscula de temps en temps et avança ainsi jusqu'à sa chambre. Cela faisait des jours que la gryffondore évitait ce lieu. Cependant là, elle n'avait plus d'autre choix.

La préféte ouvrit le coffre en bois d'acajou près de son lit et en sortit une longue chaîne en or avec un pendentif en forme de sablier.

La rouge et or observa quelques secondes le bijou pour être sûre de ce qu'elle voulait en sachant très bien qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour possible pour elle du fait que tout serait différent. Et si elle revenait, cela pourrait provoquer des brèches temporelles à cause de la présence de son future elle. Mais si ça permettait que les autres soient en vie et heureux, elle n'avait aucun doute sur ses actes.

Hermione se concentra afin de créer une incantation qui pourrait augmenter la porter de l'objet d'une heure à une dizaine d'années. Elle inspira un grand coup, pris sa baguette et jeta le sort.

Est-ce que cela allait marcher ? Elle l'ignorait mais c'était tout ce qui lui restait.

La jeune femme enfila le médaillon puis lui fit faire cinq rotations.

Le sablier commença à tournoyer de plus en plus vite sur lui-même tel ces danseurs, aux longues jupes blanches, qui se mettent en transe dans certains pays. Elle ne distinguait plus le décor.

Une étrange sensation s'empara alors de tout son corps. Elle tombait puis elle perdit connaissance.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut par terre. Combien de temps cela faisait il qu'elle était là ? Elle ne le savait pas mais surtout elle s'en fichait.

Le décor semblait le même, mais quelque chose était différent.

Sur le moment, la jeune femme n'aurait pas su dire quoi.

Dans tous les cas, la gryffondore était toujours dans l'enceinte de l'école...

_**--oo00oo--**_

**_J'espère que cela vous aura plu. Le prochain chapitre sera dans 15 jours c'est-à-dire le 14 Février. Non, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. D'ailleurs ce sera le rythme de publication de cette histoire. A Bientôt…_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonsoir**_

_**Comme promis voilà le second chapitre de mon histoire (pour une fois, j'aurai tenu le délai que je me suis fixée. )**_

_**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**_

_**Merci à Magica et Mélinda09 pour leur patience envers moi**_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

_**Enchantra83**_

_**--oo00oo--**_

**Chapitre 2 : Résurrection**

Hermione se releva et sortit des appartements de préfet en chef. Elle marcha à travers les couloirs vides de Poudlard.

La jeune femme ignorait tout du temps où elle était, mais de se retrouver dans son école, la rassurait un peu.

Au détour d'un couloir, l'élève percuta quelqu'un. En relevant la tête, Hermione reconnut l'un de ses chers professeurs disparus : Dumbledore.

Il était beaucoup plus jeune. Sa longue barbe blanche n'était pas encore d'actualité car elle était rousse. Par contre son regard bleu, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, malgré les années et les choses affreuses qui ne s'étaient pas encore produites, n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi mutin.

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche

- Que faites vous ici ? Interrogea t'il.

La gryffondore se mit alors à pleurer en voyant son ancien directeur lui adresser la parole.

- Calmez vous. Vous allez venir avec moi dans mon bureau. Nous prendrons une tasse de thé et vous me direz ce que vous faites ici, dans l'école, alors que nous sommes en plein milieu des vacances d'été.

- Très bien, professeur Dumbledore.

Le sorcier fut étonné que cette jeune fille, qu'il n'avait jamais vue au préalable, sache son nom et sa fonction. Mais, comme à son habitude, l'homme à la barbe rousse resta impassible.

Hermione fut surprise de ne pas se rendre à la gargouille gardienne du bureau. Puis elle se rappela, qu'avant être à la tête de l'école, Dumbledore avait enseigné la métamorphose avant que ce ne soit McGonagall qui reprenne ce poste.

Son cœur tapa fort en pensant à la femme qui était devenue un exemple pour elle et qui n'était plus qu'une ombre à Sainte Mangouste…

La gryffondore secoua la tête afin de chasser tous les souvenirs qui remontaient. Elle rechercha dans sa mémoire qui était le responsable de Poudlard à cet instant. Si ses neurones ne la trahissaient pas, il s'agissait d'un certain Armando Dippet. Elle se souvenait encore de sa photo qu'elle avait trouvée dans l'histoire de Poudlard, lu entièrement lors de sa première année. C'était un petit sorcier ridé, frêle et chauve avec quelques rares cheveux blancs et fins.

Ils déambulèrent à travers l'école jusqu'à la salle de cours de métamorphose où elle avait appris l'art de transformer les gens et les choses pendant ses sept dernières années alors que le danger rodait au dehors. En pénétrant dans la classe, rien n'avait changé. Seuls les livres, plus anciens mais très moderne pour l'époque, lui montraient qu'elle n'était pas chez elle.

Un froid l'envahit un court instant.

Jamais plus, Hermione ne serait chez elle nul part. Elle ne devait pas penser à tout cela. Ce qui comptait c'était le but que la gamine, aux yeux du professeur de ce temps, s'était fixé : supprimer le mage noir afin de sauver ses amis…

Soudain Dumbledore lui sourit en ouvrant une porte donnant sur une salle plus petite. C'est ce geste qui la ramena à la réalité du moment.

Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait un simple bureau de bois et à côté un perchoir. Dessus se trouvait le phénix compagnon de l'enseignant et qu'elle avait toujours connu.

- Fumseck. Souffla la gryffondore.

L'oiseau de feu, au plumage rouge et or et de la taille d'un signe, poussa un cri en guise de réponse.

- Apparemment, vous savez énormément de choses Miss ...  
- Granger, Professeur.

La jeune femme sourit tristement. Oui, elle savait beaucoup de choses… Même trop. D'ailleurs, elle aurait aimé en oublier certaines afin de ne plus avoir le cœur déchiré en un millier de morceaux sanglants.

- Installez vous.

Le sorcier fit un geste et un fauteuil apparut.

- Merci. Dit Hermione en s'asseyant.

Le professeur d'un autre geste de baguette fit venir des tasses et une théière qui versa son contenu dans les deux récipients posés sur la table. Il réfléchit quelques instants, et aborda la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Maintenant racontez moi pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

La jeune femme se tordit les mains. Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer sa présence sans dévoiler une partie de l'avenir. Son ancienne directrice de maison lui avait bien répétée, ainsi que Dumbledore, à sa propre époque, qu'il ne fallait ni se faire voir, ni trop en dire sur les choses à venir. Cependant, elle allait faire un léger compromis.

- Et bien professeur… Je viens du futur et je suis en mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Hermione ne mentait pas vraiment en disant cela. Le seul hic, c'était qu'elle était la dernière et que sa décision n'avait pas été vraiment réfléchie…

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi vous êtes au courant de tant choses sur moi.

- Effectivement monsieur.  
- Puis je savoir la nature de votre mission ?

- Disons que je suis là pour neutraliser Voldemort. Enfin plutôt celui que vous nommez Tom Jedusor.

A l'évocation de son nom, Hermione se sentit mal. Ce nom la rendait encore plus malade depuis la mort de Draco mais elle essaya de se contenir.

- Alors, il a sombré.

- Oui, il est devenu le pire mage noir que le monde sorcier n'ait jamais connu…

Dumbledore laissa entrevoir une lueur de tristesse au fond de ses yeux bleus si pétillants d'habitude. Lui, qui avait tant espéré avoir su influencer ce garçon, s'était bien trompé.

- Vous, vous en doutiez ?  
- Disons que je nourrissais des soupçons et que vous ne faites que confirmer mes doutes à présent. Cependant une question me vient à l'esprit ?

- Professeur vous savez que je ne peux rien vous dire…

- Ce n'est pas à cela que je pensais miss. Mais plutôt pourquoi vous ? Vous êtes si jeune pour porter un tel poids.

Une larme vint mouiller les yeux de la préféte et coula le long de sa joue pour venir mourir au coin de ses lèvres. Elle savait bien qu'elle était jeune. Pourtant, à cet instant précis de sa vie, la gryffondore avait l'impression d'être aussi veille que l'école elle-même. Elle comprit à ce moment ce que Harry avait du supporter, seul, durant toutes ces années. Il n'était pas des plus faciles d'être l'unique espoir de tout un monde.

Hermione serra les poings sur ses jambes et finit par lâcher dans un ton trop sarcastique.

- Disons que je suis la dernière chance.

Elle insista sur ce mot « dernière » afin que son professeur comprenne.

Dumbledore saisit toute la douleur. Cette phrase coûtait énormément à la jeune personne assise en face de lui. C'est en observant son regard chocolat, qu'il remarqua la cassure qui était en elle et qu'elle n'arrivait pas tout à fait à dissimuler.

- Veuillez me pardonner. Je ne pensais pas que ma question pourrait vous blesser à ce point.

Le silence s'installa pendant une bonne demi-heure.

Le sorcier voulait laisser un peu de temps à la jeune femme pour se remettre du choc qu'il avait involontairement provoqué.

Hermione n'arrivait plus à penser. Elle tournait sa petite cuillère dans la tasse sans grande attention. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était que Dumbledore ne lui parle plus de tout ça pour le moment. Elle avait si mal au fond de son être. Elle n'était plus que souffrance et noirceur. Elle ne savait pas si un jour, malgré sa réussite future, elle pourrait trouver la paix.

Un souvenir traversa son esprit.

_flash-back_

_C'était le mois de décembre, le dernier noël où tout le monde était en vie et présent. _

_Ses parents et elle avaient rejoint le_ _12, Square Grimmaud, à Londres, pour passer les fêtes ensemble tant qu'ils le pouvaient. _

_Ce soir l'ambiance était joyeuse malgré la guerre qui commençait à faire ses ravages aveugles alors que la plupart du monde sorcier ne croyait pas au retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. _

_Ron, Ginny, Harry et elle avait décidé de se faire des cadeaux en tirant le nom de l'un d'entre eux au hasard, le jour même de la fête. Un bien grand risque sachant que les goûts de chacun était vraiment à l'opposé les uns des autres. _

_Mais ils avaient eu envie de tenter l'aventure._

_Avec pour seule condition que le cadeau n'ait pas le droit de dépasser un gallion comme budget._

_Ron s'était retrouvé alors avec le cadeau de sa sœur. Harry celui de Hermione. Ginny celui de Harry et Hermione celui de Ron._

_Une grande pagaille joyeuse…_

_Puis elle vit le visage de Ron le jour de son enterrement. Il avait l'air si paisible. Puis se fût les images des corps de Harry et Draco, les yeux grand ouverts dans le vide…_

_flash-back_

Voilà l'image qu'avait sa vie maintenant : une succession de disparitions.

Dumbledore finit par briser le silence en voyant son comportement.

- Miss, tout va bien ?  
- Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Très bien. En ce qui concerne votre devoir, si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas.

Hermione prit alors l'occasion au vol afin de se concentrer sur le but de sa venue.

- Justement professeur. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour être acceptée comme élève ici.  
- Ceci est une chose dont je peux me charger et régler. J'irai voir le professeur Dippet et lui expliquerais que vous êtes une de mes parentes et que vous désirez poursuivre vos études dans la plus célèbre école de magie du monde. Ce petit compliment lui fera tellement plaisir qu'il n'hésitera pas à vous accueillir ici.

- Parfait.

- En ce qui concerne vos vêtements, vos fournitures scolaires et votre logement, je prends tout à ma charge…

- Mais …

- Non, j'insiste. Vous avez déjà assez à faire. Je m'arrangerai pour que vous restiez ici. Comme ça, les autres élèves ne seront pas étonnés que vous connaissiez aussi bien le château alors que vous êtes nouvelle.

- Très bien professeur.  
- N'oubliez pas surtout de vous créer un passé proche du votre mais assez différent. 

Différent… Cela voulait dire, pour elle, renier ce qu'elle était, une fille de moldu. Sinon jamais Jedusor ne s'approcherait d'elle mais pour lui demander de se pousser de son chemin dans un couloir.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier professeur.  
- Ce n'est pas grand-chose en comparaison de ce que vous allez faire pour l'avenir de notre monde, Miss Granger.

Et ils finirent leur thé dans un calme seulement apparent.

_**--oo00oo--**_

Prochain chapitre le 1 Mars 2007… A bientôt…

Pensez à visiter mon site 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour tout le monde**_

_**Désolé pour le retard. Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez**_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

_**Enchantra83**_

_**--oo00oo--**_

**Chapitre 3 : Etrange répartition **

Les vacances avaient passé bien trop vite au goût d'Hermione.

Le professeur Dippet avait accepté qu'elle reste au château sous la responsabilité de Dumbledore et qu'elle fasse la répartition lors du dîner avec les premières années.

Rusard venait de prendre son poste une semaine avant la rentrée des élèves. Il était complètement différent de l'homme qu'il deviendrait au fil des années. Il était jeune, aimable et surtout pas encore aigri par l'attitude des élèves envers lui. Le nouveau concierge n'avait pas non plus sa détestable chatte aux yeux rouges : Miss Teigne.

D'ailleurs Hermione se demandait parfois si c'était bien la même personne qu'elle allait rencontrer des années plus tard.

Puis ce fût le retour d'Hagrid.

Le professeur de métamorphose avait enfin réussi à convaincre le conseil d'administration ainsi que le directeur de laisser le garçon de quinze ans revenir au château comme Gardien des Clefs et des Lieux de Poudlard. Etant un demi géant, sa taille était plus haute que celle d'un homme normal ce qui pourrait dissuader les élèves de se promener dans la forêt interdite vu que le logement qu'on lui avait fourni était tout près

Quand la Gryffondore l'avait vu, elle avait eu du mal à le reconnaître. Il avait l'air si jeune. Ces cheveux étaient peu longs et surtout il n'avait pas encore sa grosse barbe touffue. Par contre ses yeux exprimaient la même gentillesse que l'homme plus âgé de son époque. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Si seulement, ça avait été cette année là que Jedusor avait ouvert la chambre des secrets, elle aurait pu le sauver lui aussi….

La Gryffondore n'avait pas révélé les choses importantes à Dumbledore. Au fil des jours, il était même devenu un ami pour la jeune femme.

Le sorcier savait combien une famille pouvait manquer surtout quand on sait qu'on ne la reverra jamais. Mais son étudiante ne montrait rien, en tout cas, pas en sa présence.

Hermione avait découvert un avantage certain à rester dans le château vide : l'accès sans limite à la bibliothèque. Elle avait pu faire des recherches mêmes dans la réserve et sans craindre de se faire surprendre. Elle dévorait tous les grimoires qui lui tombaient sous la main et qui avaient la possibilité de la rendre plus combative.

Pourtant de temps en temps, le soir dans son lit, la jeune femme repensait à tous ceux qu'elle avait perdu. Une ou deux larmes coulaient mais elle devait devenir forte justement pour ceux qu'elle avait tant aimé. Elle revoyait ses parents, les bouderies de Ron avec Harry, la timidité de Neville avec Ginny, Draco et le masque qu'il avait porté pendant six ans et leur première nuit ensemble...

Jamais plus la rouge et or ne pourrait aimer un autre homme.

Deux jours avant l'arrivée des élèves, tous les professeurs de l'école étaient là. Elle n'en connaissait pratiquement aucun excepté Horace Slughorn avec qui elle n'avait pas eu de bonnes relations au cours des deux dernières années à Poudlard. Il l'excédait au plus haut point avec son cher fan club de prétentieux.

Mais Hermione devait oublier tout cela pour être efficace. Elle n'avait plus le droit de se laisser aller à ses émotions passées. Elle devait au contraire être en bon terme avec ce professeur car c'est lui, qui lui permettrait d'accéder à Jedusor. Enfin c'est que la Gryffondor avait pensé au début mais une surprise de taille l'attendait lors de la répartition du Choixpeau magique.

Ca y était. Le premier Septembre était là, ce soir l'école reprendrait vie. Ce soir, elle le verrait pour la première fois et elle le haïrait encore plus sûrement.

Hermione savait que Jedusor avait été nommé préfet en chef, qu'il aurait un appartement qu'à lui avec son homologue. Que c'était un monstre. Enfin elle croyait tout savoir mais elle se trompait.

Dans la vie, on ne sait jamais tout. On a beau se préparer, répéter encore et encore les choses, quand le destin a décidé de s'en mêler. Rien ni personne ne peut l'empêcher.

La jeune femme avait rejoint les rangs des premières années qui se préparaient à rentrer et qui se trouvait devant la porte fermée de la grande salle. Elle avait soigneusement évité de se montrer avant le repas. Elle voulait ménager un effet de surprise qui lui donnerait un certain avantage.

Soudain un petit sorcier, aux cheveux roux, vêtu d'un costume sombre se tenait dans l'encadrement. Il avait un regard vert compatissant envers les jeunes gens devant lui et qui éprouvait une certaine incertitude.

- Bonsoir professeur Tempicka, dit Hagrid qui avait réceptionné pour la première fois les élèves.  
- Merci Hagrid. Jeunes gens, tout d'abord bienvenue à Poudlard. Nous allons dans quelques minutes procéder à votre répartition dans l'une des quatre maisons de l'école. Cette dernière sera un second foyer pendant votre scolarité parmi nous. Elles ont pour nom : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard…

Hermione n'écouta pas plus l'homme. Ce discours, elle l'avait entendu lors de son arrivée par le professeur McGonagall. Elle pouvait encore ressentir les nœuds que son estomac avait fait avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret pour la cérémonie.

Puis les élèves commencèrent à pénétrer dans la salle.

Des regards interrogateurs et des murmures entourèrent l'apparition de Hermione qui fermait la marche.

Jamais le directeur n'avait précisé l'arrivée de cette nouvelle.

Le professeur Tempicka se mit à côté du tabouret où reposait le Choixpeau. Il tenait un parchemin. Le chapeau magique entama alors sa chanson traditionnelle. Elle différa des autres années et les dernières phrases résonnèrent dans le silence.

Hermione n'avait pas entendu. Elle avait suivit le groupe machinalement. C'est la sensation d'être observée qui sortit la jeune femme de ses pensées.

Pourtant les mots de l'objet magique intriguèrent Dumbledore.

Le choixpeau annonçait un changement majeur possible pour le futur de la communauté sorcier.

Il posa alors les yeux sur Hermione qui lui fit instinctivement un sourire timide.

Mais une autre paire d'yeux suivit le regard du sorcier. Elle appartenait à un jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais comme ceux de Harry. Il était grand et mince. En descendant, sur son uniforme on pouvait y voir l'écusson de la maison de Serpentard et un peu sur le côté un insigne, celui de préfet en chef.

C'était Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Au contraire des autres, il n'avait manifesté aucun sentiment en voyant cette jeune fille de son âge apparaître parmi les premières années. Il était très calme et paraissait sûr de lui vu la posture qu'il avait adopté. Le comportement de Dumbledore envers l'adolescente lui parut en revanche très suspect. Il ferait donc sa petite enquête dès qu'il serait seul avec elle. N'était il pas l'un des meilleur légilimens. Il saurait très vite la vérité sur cette fille.

Les élèves commencèrent à défiler sur le siège en bois devant la table des professeurs.

Cela dura au moins une bonne demi heure.

Puis ce fût le tour d'Hermione. Sans aucun doute, elle serait envoyée à Gryffondor comme la première fois mais la jeune femme avait oublié que, par rapport à cette fois là, ses motivations et ses buts avaient complètement changé.

Tempicka appela la jeune femme et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Contrairement à son passé, le choixpeau magique commença à lui murmurer des choses.

- Je vois du trouble, beaucoup de colère, des qualités intellectuelles également  
- …  
- Je vois du courage mais aussi de l'ambition, envie de faire ses preuves…

Quand elle entendit cela Hermione ne se reconnaissait pas dans ces termes. Elle crispa ses mains légèrement mais assez pour Jedusor et Dumbledore soient les seuls à le remarquer.

Hermione n'arrivait plus à réfléchir la panique augmentait en elle.

Puis soudain la voix du Choixpeau cria :

- Serpentard.

Hermione était abasourdie et perdue. Comment pouvait elle atterrir dans ce repère de moins que rien. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la table des verts et argents sans rien montrer.

Le directeur Dippet pris alors la parole.

« Cher élèves,

C'est avec joie que je vous accueille dans notre merveilleux Poudlard. Malgré les sombres souvenirs d'un passé trop proche, j'espère que vous ferez de votre mieux pour relever les différents défis collectifs et personnels que vous pourrez encore rencontrer cette année.

Je pense que la plus part d'entre vous avez remarqué notre nouvelle élève de septième année, Miss Granger. Je demanderai donc à notre préfet en chef, Monsieur Jedusor, de bien s'occuper d'elle et de la guider parmi nous afin qu'elle prenne ses marques rapidement.

En ce qui concerne le deuxième préfet en chef, il s'agit de Miss Either Wallace de Poufsouffle.

Que le festin commence. »

Les différents plats apparurent sur la table et tous les étudiants de la première à la dernière année se jetèrent dessus. Tous sauf une Hermione. Ce qu'elle venait de vivre lui avait retourné l'estomac. Elle qui était une sang de bourbe se retrouvait au milieu de ses loups de sang pur.

A la fin du repas, la rouge et or sentit une main se posait sur son épaule.

- Viens.

En se retournant, Hermione croyait découvrir le monstre qui l'avait privée de ses êtres si chers à son cœur mais elle ne vit qu'un bel adolescent aux yeux noirs pénétrant.

- Je suis Tom Jedusor. Et conformément aux souhaits de notre directeur, je vais m'occuper de toi.  
- …

La jeune femme se leva et suivit son interlocuteur.

Ils marchèrent à travers les tables de la grande salle pendant que les préfets appelaient les premières années à les suivre pour les guider.

Tom n'allait pas laisser passer cette occasion pour savoir qui elle était vraiment. Il se montra soudain intéressé par la vie de la jeune femme.

- Au fait, je manque à tous mes devoirs mais je ne t'ai pas demandée comment tu t'appelais. Lui dit il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Hermione Granger. Répondit elle distraitement.

- Enchanté.

Mais la jeune femme ne lui répondit pas.

Les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à emprunter les couloirs du château. Ce qui n'intrigua pas plus que ça Hermione au début après tout, elle était sans cessée ne pas connaître l'endroit puisque personne ne l'avait vu dans le train et ne pouvait pas lui faire la réflexion que les cachots n'étaient pas vraiment dans cette direction.

Tom observait la jeune fille. Elle était jolie mais il y avait quelque chose qui se dégageait d'elle de spéciale par rapport aux autres demoiselles qu'il avait côtoyé par le passé.

C'était ses yeux. On pouvait y lire de la gravité pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. C'était le genre de détail qui n'aurait pas choquée chez une personne d'un certain âge mais là, elle n'avait que 17 ans.

Il continua à détailler la nouvelle serpentarde pendant quelques secondes.

Hermione sentit l'insistance de Tom sur elle. Ce qui la mettait très mal à l'aise sachant qui il allait devenir. Elle n'aime pas sa manière de faire et reprit vite le dessus.

- Je ne suis pas un animal de foire qu'on observe. Cracha t'elle sur la défensive.

Mais cela ne changea pas le comportement du serpentard pour autant.

- Cesse de me regarder ainsi s'il te plaît. Ajouta Hermione qui sentait la colère montait en elle.

- Je fais ce que bon me semble, Miss Granger. Je suis préfet en Chef donc j'ai tous les droits.

Hermione était intriguée pourquoi Jedusor agissait comme cela lui qui était plutôt froid, discret et distant.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

La légimancie.

Hermione se souvenait que Harry lui avait raconté que Voldemort était un aussi bon légimancien que Rogue. C'est Dumbledore qui lui avait raconté quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il aurait des cours sur ce thème avec le professeur de potion.

Elle se concentra rapidement pour ériger des barrières mentales afin de se protéger.

- Jedusor, arrête d'essayer de pénétrer dans mon esprit.

Le serpentard avait été surpris intérieurement mais ne laissait rien paraître.

- Moi qui te fait croire que…  
- Je te connais … Avait elle ajouté.

Il s'arrêta d'avancer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un le surprenait à ses dépends.

- Que viens tu de dire ?

Hermione avait commis une erreur mais elle se rattrapa vite.

- De réputation.

- Quoi ?

- Oui. J'ai posé des questions à Dumbledore sur les meilleurs élèves de l'école. Après tout, j'aime connaître mes adversaires.

Elle ne savait pas si cela allait marcher mais c'était la seule chose que son esprit embrumé par le choc de sa maison avait pu inventer.

Tom lui n'ajouta rien. Il devait maintenant faire attention à cette fille. Elle n'était pas aussi idiote que ceux qui l'entouraient. Qui sait peut-être pourrait elle lui servir contre le professeur de métamorphose.

- Tu connais donc personnellement Dumbledore  
- Oui.  
- Et à quel titre, je te prie. Il avait dit ça sur un ton calme mais accusateur à la fois.

- Au titre que cela ne te regarde pas. 

Le vert et argent était vexé au plus haut point. Cette nouvelle venue le provoquait. Si elle voulait jouer à ça, elle allait se brûler les ailes à son contact.

- Puisque tu as des relations, débrouille toi.  
- Pas de problème. 

Tom la planta là et partit dans la direction de ses appartements privés.

Hermione n'aurait pas de mal à trouver la salle commune des serpentards. Après tout, elle était aussi préféte en chef à son époque. Le seul souci serait le mot de passe. Elle fit demi tour et partit en direction des cachots.

_**--oo00oo--**_

_**A dans 15 jours…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Salut tout le monde_**

**_voilà je poste aujourd'hui le nouveau chapitre de mon histoire.  
Comme toujours rien est à moi. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de JKR._**

**_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira._**

**_Bonne Lecture_**

**_Enchantra83_**

**_--oo00oo--_**

**Chapitre 4 : Que la compétition commence**

Hermione était bien arrivée devant la salle commune de Serpentard.

Par chance, des élèves de cinquième année arrivèrent et elle profita de leur présence pour pénétrer dans la salle commune de sa nouvelle maison. Franchement sans eux, elle aurait mis un temps considérable à rentrer et aurait dû sûrement passer la nuit devant la porte.

Le responsable de la maison, un incompétent aux yeux de la jeune femme, était Slughorn. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de mettre Snargalouf comme mot de passe.

« Vraiment il n'y a qu'un illuminé comme lui pour mettre un nom de plante si compliqué. » Pensa la rouge et or.

La salle des serpentard n'était pas très différente de celle des gryffondors. Mais au lieu de trouver une ambiance chaleureuse et joyeuse, celle-ci était froide et pesante. Les couleurs vert et argent n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Même le feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée ne semblait diffuser aucune chaleur. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi certains serpentards n'étaient pas si heureux dans un environnement pareil.

C'était tout à fait déprimant

Vraiment cette salle était à l'image de ce que lui avait décrit… Draco.

La jeune femme eut un pincement à l'âme. Elle ne décrocha pas un mot à l'encontre des jeunes autour d'elle et grimpa en direction du dortoir des filles. Elle n'avait besoin personne, seulement d'être seule pour affronter l'étau qui lui enserrait encore le cœur.

Une fois allongée, Hermione laissa ses larmes couler sans bruit car elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des autres filles qui ne tarderaient pas à rentrer.

Dans sa tête, elle n'arrêtait pas d'entendre une petite voix qui lui répétait sans cesse : c'est un gros sacrifice que tu fais mais pense aussi que si tu étais là-bas, tu serais dans le même état et même pire car tu sais que tu serais seule. N'oublie pas ils sont tous morts… TOUS. Si tu es partie c'est pour qu'ils aient une chance de vivre heureux, même loin de toi… Alors arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que c'est comme ça, qu'ils voudraient te voir… Non ! Pense à tous ce qu'ils ont enduré pour te sauver... Tu leur dois tout…

Après ces remontrances, la gryffondore finit par s'endormir, épuisée. Elle n'entendit pas les autres entrer dans le dortoir et qui s'interrogeaient à son sujet.

- Tu sais d'où elle vient, toi ? demanda une jeune fille à la chevelure aussi noir que l'ébène.  
- Non. Mais c'est la première fois que je vois une élève arriver pour la dernière année. C'est exceptionnel. Elle doit avoir un parent ici, ajouta une fille aux cheveux blonds.  
- Moi aussi, je pense comme toi. Après tout, toutes les écoles de magie ont un internat et mis à part pour les vacances de Noël ou celles d'été, je ne vois pas en quoi cela aurait dérangeait d'être loin de sa famille, surenchérit une fille rousse.

Une quatrième fille fit son apparition et imposa le silence dans le dortoir. Les trois autres fixèrent la nouvelle en attendant son opinion, qui avait l'air essentielle.

- Je n'en sais rien, moi non plus. On verra demain. Il est tard.

Les quatre filles se couchèrent.

Hermione se réveilla tôt ce matin là. Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la chambre d'un pas bien décidé.

Aujourd'hui, les choses sérieuses commençaient.

La rouge et or devait trouver un moyen de clouer le bec à Jedusor. Plus il serait piqué dans son orgueil, plus, elle aurait de chance de le mener là où elle voudrait.

Elle arriva dans la salle commune où beaucoup d'élèves lui jetèrent des regards en coin en chuchotant entre eux.

Hermione avait l'habitude d'être le point de mire des autres. Après tout, être Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et en plus, la meilleure amie du survivant, attire forcément l'attention des autres même si ce n'est pas cela que vous désirez. Elle comprenait maintenant le malaise que ressentait Harry. Elle se souvenait encore de ses paroles.

_flash-back_

_Hermione n'avait pas écouté le début de la conversation. Elle était plongée dans la lecture d'un ouvrage passionnant. Mais en entendant son ami soupirer, elle avait arrêté sa lecture._

_- Ah si je pouvais me fondre, une seule fois, dans la masse des élèves. Vraiment je serai le plus heureux, avait alors dit le jeune homme.  
- Que tu dis Harry. Allez avoue- le que tu aimes être le centre de toutes les conversations, ajouta Ron en donnant un coup de coude dans le bras de son ami._

_- Franchement Ron, j'échangerai toute ma gloire éternelle contre l'anonymat sans hésiter. Si tu savais comme c'est fatiguant quand tu arrives à un endroit et tu entends : Harry Potter, le survivant est là…Et une foule de gens se précipite pour te serrer la main sans que tu es le temps de dire quoique se soit.  
- Ouais... Je ne sais pas... T'en penses quoi Mione ?_

_A ce moment, la jeune femme avait levé le nez de son bouquin._

_- Et bien, disons que je n'ai jamais réfléchi à la question. Et pour l'instant, les garçons, ils me semblent que nous avons autre chose à faire que de discuter de cela. N'est ce pas ?_

_Ron avait pris une mine boudeuse et Harry avait plongé le nez sur son parchemin pour ne pas croiser le regard insistant de son amie._

_flash-back_

A l'évocation de ce souvenir, un sourire furtif avait apparu sur ses lèvres mais l'image du corps de Ron puis celui de Harry étendus par terre dans la boue, mort et couverts de blessures, était revenue hanter son esprit.

Elle ferma les yeux et respira rapidement pour essayer de se calmer. Mais ce fût ensuite l'image de Draco qui fini par lui donnait le tournis.

La jeune vacilla et se rattrapa au fauteuil non loin d'elle.

De nouveaux regards interrogateurs se posèrent sur elle et il y eut encore plus de chuchotements.

Hermione devait sortir. Cette ambiance l'étouffait.

La gryffondore partit en courant à travers les couloirs de l'école. Elle se retrouva alors devant le professeur de Dumbledore.

- Miss Granger, ça ne va pas ?

Pour toute réponse la jeune fille se jeta en pleure contre le professeur. Ce dernier fût surpris mais ne se dégagea pas. Il était conscient de la détresse émotionnelle de son élève.

- Calmez-vous miss. Vous n'êtes pas seule…

Hermione leva son regard vers son futur directeur.

- Pardon monsieur.  
- Vous n'avez pas à me dire pardon. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis là pour vous…

Hermione inclina sa tête en guise de remerciement.

Le silence se fit et cela la réconforta.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'une personne avait assisté à toute la scène.

Et cette personne n'était nul autre que Tom.

Déjà, il était intrigué par la jeune femme mais là, il fallait absolument qu'il découvre pourquoi son professeur de métamorphose était aussi proche de cette élève.

« Que cachent-ils tous les deux ? » pensa le serpentard.

Pour Jedusor, il y avait beaucoup trop de mystères qui entouraient l'arrivée de cette fille. Et apparemment, Dumbledore était au courant de beaucoup de choses à son sujet.

Le préfet devait absolument découvrir qui elle était, et surtout pourquoi elle était là. Etre proche de ce professeur la rendait suspecte. Il commença à réfléchir alors à un moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Après tout, il avait toujours réussi à manipuler les gens pour qu'ils suivent sa volonté.

Toujours enfin presque…

Après tout, il était le digne héritier de Salazar Serpentard et il était certain que jamais son aïeul ne s'était laissé faire face aux trois autres fondateurs de l'école. Il avait bien réussi à se faire accepter comme leader au sein de sa maison alors qu'il n'était qu'un sang mêlé et que le sang pur avait toujours compté pour la majorité d'entre eux. Il était très intelligent et avait même découvert tout seul l'entrée de la chambre des secrets sans qu'aucun de ses petits soldats ne s'en mêlent.

Cette fille n'était qu'un défi de plus pour lui. Il eut alors la plus terrible des idées. Un sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres.

Mais à cette seconde, il ne savait pas où justement cette fille allait bientôt l'entraîner. Elle allait faire exploser tout cet univers qu'il avait eu tant de mal à se construire. Cet univers qui était son être….

Mais pour l'heure, l'un et l'autre étaient à cent mille lieux de tout ça.

Tom finit par rejoindre la classe de Potion.

Hermione était déjà là, isolée et les yeux toujours dans le vague.

Tom, en passant, l'effleura soi-disant par accident. Il lui jeta un regard. Mais quelque-chose avait changé.

Hermione s'apprêta à faire un commentaire. Mais c'est là, que le professeur Slughorn ouvrit la porte en l'interrompant dans son élan.

Les élèves rentrèrent et s'installèrent.

- Miss Granger, vu que je ne connais pas votre niveau, je vais vous tester un peu. Les autres, veuillez réaliser la potion inscrite au tableau.

Hermione se leva et alla dans la pièce adjacente avec l'enseignant.

Tom suivit des yeux la jeune femme.

**_--oo00oo--_**

**_Prochain chapitre le 15 Avril. A bientôt..._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonsoir tout le monde**_

_**Je suis contente de vous retrouvez pour un nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Comme toujours rien n'est à moi sauf les faits de l'histoire**_

**_N'oubliez pas d'aller visiter mon site _****_ lecture_**

_**Enchantra83**_

_**--oo00oo--**_

**Chapitre 5 : Plans**

Une fois arrivée dans la pièce, Slughorn commença à interroger Hermione.

- Miss Granger, dites moi à quoi sert la potion Amortentia ?

- C'est le plus puissant philtre d'amour au monde, Professeur. Il est de couleur blanc perle. Il a une odeur différente pour chacun selon ce qui nous attire.

- Bien Miss. Et quelle est la composition du Polynectar ? reprit le professeur joufflu.  
- Il faut du chrysope, des sangsues, du sisymbre, du polygonum, de la corne de bicorne en poudre, de la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap et des cheveux de celui dont on veut prendre l'apparence.  
- Parfait, fit-il après un petit silence.

La jeune fille était hors d'elle mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer. Il fallait dire que le professeur n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions plus simplistes les unes que les autres. Ce qui était pour elle une véritable insulte. Elle était même certaine qu'un élève de quatrième année aurait pu réussir aussi facilement qu'elle.

« Vraiment ce n'est qu'un pseudo professeur, ce type ! Je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore le tenait en si haute estime ! » Songea t-elle en serrant les poings.

Tom, quant à lui avait fini sa potion comme à son habitude le premier. Cependant, ses pensées étaient accaparées par l'image d'Hermione et de Dumbledore.

- Très bien, Miss. Je suis heureux de constater que vous avez un excellent niveau, concéda enfin le professeur de potions.

Le professeur débuta un de ses discours interminables auquel la Gryffondore n'aimait pas assister. Il ne cessait de se vanter…

Hermione aurait voulu disparaître mais elle ne devait pas braquer l'homme, sinon il pourrait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il était une pièce maîtresse de son plan, et elle devait donc se maîtriser.

- Miss Granger, retournons avec les autres, proposa Slughorn en se levant.

- Bien professeur, répondit-elle d'un ton peu enjoué.

Le maître des potions ne fit aucune remarque à propos de la nouvelle car la cloche retentit à cet instant. Les élèves se dépêchèrent de sortir.

C'est là que les quatre filles, qui partageaient son dortoir, l'interpellèrent.

- Tu es Hermione Granger ?

- Oui, fit-elle d'un ton un peu méfiant.

- Je me présente, je suis Dagmar. Voici Viviane, Gwen et Morgana.

La jeune femme fit un signe de tête pour les saluer. C'est là, que Tom passa à côté du groupe.

Dagmar croisa son regard.

Dans son esprit, elle entendit la voix de Tom lui dire :

« Ce soir, neuf heures à la tour d'astronomie, tu viendras. »

Morgana se mit à souffler :

- Qu'est ce qu'il est beau. Tu ne trouves pas Hermione ? Interrogea t-elle.

Mais la Gryffondore ne répondit pas à la question.

- Bon Gwen et moi devons vous laisser. Nous avons cours de divination, déclara Viviane en faisant une petite grimace.

- Ok à plus tard, ajouta Dagmar en posant son regard sur la nouvelle serpentarde.

- Moi aussi, je dois y aller, dit Hermione. Je vais étudier à la bibliothèque.

Mais ce n'était pas la vraie raison. Hermione voulait être seule pour penser au regard qu'elle avait surpris entre Tom et Dagmar.

Elle n'attendit même pas la réponse des deux filles et disparut dans la foule des élèves.

- Elle est vraiment étrange, déclara Morgana.

- Oui. Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue à son sujet, poursuivit Dagmar.

Morgana acquiesça d'un signe de tête, songeuse.

Le préfet en chef avait rejoint une classe vide dans les sous-sols de l'école. C'est dans ce lieu obscur et lugubre qu'il aimait passer sa colère à l'écart de ses fidèles.

Tom commença à détruire un ou deux bureaux. Il n'arrêtait pas de voir le regard que Hermione lui avait jeté. Il était plein de dégoût, de haine et de défi. Cela le rendait fou. Pourtant elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprendre quoique ce soit sur lui. Et tout ce qu'on avait pu lui dire, aurait du la mettre à ses pieds, comme toutes les autres idiotes qui se pavanaient devant lui en sa présence.

Cependant ce n'était pas le cas. Le mot « pourquoi » n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle dans son cerveau. Que cachait ce geste qui paraissait sans doute insignifiant pour les autres mais qui était d'une grande importance pour le jeune homme. Et puis, la nouvelle lui avait dit qu'elle aimait connaître ses adversaires.

Tom finit ses réflexions par une unique conclusion. Il devait se dépêcher de mettre son plan en place. Et Dagmar en était la première phase. Ce serait aussi un bon moyen de tester la fidélité de la jeune femme.

Hermione était loin de tout ça. Elle avait retrouvé son sanctuaire : les rayons de livres même s'ils étaient vieux et poussiéreux. Elle commença à repenser à tout ce qui venait de lui arriver et gribouilla, sur une feuille, ses craintes, ses doutes et surtout sa colère. Cela dura au moins une bonne heure car elle n'avait personne à qui se confier tout cela sans révéler d'où elle venait. Qui aurait pu comprendre son amertume, sa haine envers un garçon qui n'était certes pas un ange mais qui avait réussit à charmer tout le monde sauf Dumbledore et elle. C'était impensable.

Une fois qu'elle se sentit mieux, la jeune femme jeta un sort au parchemin afin que personne d'autre qu'elle ne puisse lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Mais même si Hermione se sentait soulagée, elle était parfaitement consciente que cet état n'allait pas durer, surtout quand elle croiserait Tom Jedusor.

La Gryffondore n'avait plus qu'un but maintenant, rentrer de plein pied dans la mission qu'elle s'était fixée : détruire Voldemort. Elle analysa la situation.

« Je suis dans la même maison que lui. C'est déjà une bonne chose. Mais je sais aussi qu'il ne fait confiance à personne. Comment faire alors pour m'approcher de lui sans qu'il soit sur ses gardes ? »

La jeune femme savait que aucune fille n'avait éveillé de l'intérêt en lui. Donc ce n'était pas par là qu'elle pourrait l'atteindre. Les seules choses qui intéressaient Tom étaient sa personne, le pouvoir et que les autres le craignent. C'était dans cette direction qu'elle devait chercher.

A ce moment, une idée immergea dans son cerveau. Elle devait se mettre en compétition avec lui afin de le pousser dans ses retranchements et de le blesser dans son orgueil pour l'attirer à elle.

La journée s'écoula ainsi sans que Hermione et Tom ne se croissent de nouveau, même à l'heure des repas.

Neuf heures sonnèrent à l'horloge de l'école.

Dagmar gravissait les dernières marches avant de monter sur la plateforme d'observation de la tour d'astronomie. Son souffle était court. Son maître, Tom, l'avait convoqué et elle ne devait surtout pas arriver en retard.

Tom, quant à lui, marchait de long en large en faisant les cents pas. Il n'avait jamais été d'une grande patience et chacun des ses disciples le savait parfaitement.

Quand Dagmar arriva, ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir et pour la punir de son manque de ponctualité, il lui envoya un endoloris. La jeune femme s'écroula à terre en se tordant dans tous les sens.

C'est seulement au bout d'une bonne minute, que Tom cessa le sort.

La jeune femme se releva seule et avec difficulté, tout en gardant le silence.

- Dagmar, dit le Serpentard d'un ton impérieux. J'espère que cette petite leçon t'apprendra dorénavant la ponctualité. On ne me fait pas attendre.

La jeune fille baissa la tête en guise de réponse.

- J'ai une mission, à te confier, de la plus haute importance.

La Serpentarde releva son visage afin de ne pas perdre un mot de ce que lui disait le jeune homme.

- Oui maître, réussit-elle à souffler malgré les douleurs reçues.

- Je veux que tu surveilles cette Hermione Granger et que tu me rapportes tout ce que tu apprendras sur elle, annonça Tom.

- Bien, acquiesça t-elle en hochant la tête.

- Si tu ne fais pas ce que je veux, tu sais ce qui se passera, menaça t-il en caressant presque amoureusement sa baguette.

Dagmar vit le rougeoiement dans les yeux du préfet et répondit avec une voix qui laissait transparaître sa peur.

- Oui maître, murmura t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Dagmar avait été déjà victime de la colère de Tom mais elle savait que cette fois, c'est à sa famille qu'il s'en prendrait pour la punir de son échec.

- Tu viendras me rendre compte de l'avancer de ta mission chaque semaine dans mes appartements, ordonna t-il.  
- Oui, chuchota t-elle.

Jedusor laissa la jeune femme là. Il avait un sourire malsain sur son visage en sortant.

Dagmar savait bien que Tom ne se contenterait pas seulement de ses rapports à l'évocation de ses appartements. Un frisson d'horreur la parcourut. Elle avait déjà eu la malheureuse expérience de la violence dont le Serpentard était capable quand il prenait possession d'un corps sans le consentement de la personne et seulement pour son plaisir personnel à lui.

Quelle imbécile de s'être engagée dans cette voix en faisant ce serment inviolable. Mais maintenant elle n'avait plus le choix et devait obéir sous peine de mourir.

La Serpentarde jeta un dernier regard à la lune qui avait été le seul témoin de cet entretien et rejoignit son dortoir.

_**--oo00oo--**_

_**A bientôt le 30 Avril…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Salut tout le monde,_**

**_désolé pour le retard mais pour cause d'examen de ma correctrice les chapitres mettront un peu plus de temps_**

**_En tout cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira..._**

**_Ensuite je bossais aussi sur mon nouveau site donc évidemment j'ai pas vu le temps passé non plus. D'ailleurs je vous mets l'adresse si vous avez envie d'y faire un tour c'est sur Buffy contre les Vampires. Il s'apelle Le Secret Noir de La tueuse (http://www.lsnt.ift.fr ). Biensur je continue mon site sur Harry Potter, Le Monde Parallèle de Harry Potter ( www.lmphp.ne t)_**

**_Bonne Lecture_**

**_Enchantra83_**

**_--oo00oo--_**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Le rythme de la pluie qui tombait, ponctuait le cours de DFCM du professeur Tempicka.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons donc continuer à faire des duels. Je crois que c'était le tour de Miss Granger et de M Jedusor. Allez vous mettre en place.

- Bien professeur. Répondirent les deux élèves.

Les deux élèves se mirent en position.

- Je vous rappelle que le but n'est pas de blesser son adversaire mais de le désarmer uniquement.

Hermione était déterminée à le battre. Ce serait la dernière humiliation qui ferait déborder le vase pour le préfet.

Jedusor fixait la Serpentarde. Elle se croyait vraiment plus maline que lui depuis quelques temps. Elle voulait jouer à ça et bien, il allait la remettre à sa place.

- Un, deux, trois. Retentit la voix du professeur.

Les premiers sorts retentirent sans que l'un ou l'autre arrive à prendre le dessus. Les autres élèves étaient époustouflés. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à tenir tête à Jedusor. Le combat continua à monter en intensité pendant encore quelques instants.

Puis les voix des duellistes dirent en même temps

- Expelliarmus.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le sol tous les deux sous la violence de l'onde de choc. Le professeur mit alors un terme au combat.

-Je vous félicite Miss Granger. Vous avez un niveau vraiment exceptionnel pour avoir réussit à tenir aussi longtemps et surtout à avoir réussi mettre à terre M Jedusor. D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il ne gagne pas un duel.

Hermione était ravie de ses propos, elle avait atteint son objectif.

Tom lui était hors de lui. Il venait de se faire humilier devant ses camarades par une sang de bourbe. Il allait lui faire payer cet affront tôt ou tard.

Le château vivait à présent au rythme de la compétition entre le Serpentard et la Gryffondore. Aucun d'eux n'avait ni l'intention, ni l'envie de céder un centimètre de son territoire à l'autre. Ce qui provoqua pas mal de trouble parmi les élèves même au sein de leur propre maison.

Dagmar, en parfaite mangemort, ce qui n'était pas encore le nom officiel des partisans de Jedusor, s'était rapprochée d'Hermione. Cependant l'espionne n'avait rien appris d'intéressent ou de concret sur la jeune femme. Evidement la Serpentarde avait subit les conséquences de son échec. Elle fût emmenée à Sainte Mangouste suite aux blessures due à une chute en balai et qui l'avait plongée dans le coma. Enfin une chute, c'est ce qu'on avait supposé vu qu'on l'avait retrouvée sur le terrain de Quidditch sans aucun témoin pour confirmer.

L'ambiance à l'école allait de pire en pire. Il fallait dire que le contexte actuel n'aidait pas non plus. Il y avait eu des attaques de la part de Grindelwald dans toute la société magique et la Gazette les avait relaté en première page. Ce qui augmentait le désarroi de certains étudiants.

Alors, sur les conseils de Dumbledore, Dippet décida d'organiser un bal pour Halloween afin d'apaiser les craintes de chacun. Le directeur annonça l'événement au cours du repas du soir.

- Chers élèves, suite aux différents malheurs qui viennent de se produire, et en accord avec le corps enseignant, j'ai décidé qu'un bal serait donné le soir d'Halloween. Il sera ouvert à tous. En outre, l'originalité est que les couples seront tirés au hasard et selon les années.

Des murmures parcoururent les tables de chaque maison de la grande salle.

Le professeur reprit la parole.

- Bien sur, il s'agira d'un bal costumé comme le veut la tradition. Le tirage au sort aura lieu la semaine prochaine et c'est le directeur de votre maison qui vous annoncera le résultat.

Le dîner s'acheva et chacun retourna à ses occupations en continuant de commenter la nouvelle.

Jedusor lui n'avait rien laissé paraître comme à son habitude. Surtout que ce genre de choses n'était pas vraiment de son goût. Tout ce qu'il obsédait pour l'heure, c'était cette Hermione Granger. Plus cette fille lui tenait tête, plus il la méprisait et la haïssait.

Le jeune homme partit faire sa ronde comme tous les soirs.

Mais ce qu'ignorait Tom et Hermione, c'est que parfois la haine est un sentiment étrange qui finit par faire naître autre chose dont la personne n'est pas toujours consciente.

Il était tard quand Hermione ferma le grimoire de médecine qu'elle lisait. Depuis que Dagmar était à Sainte Mangouste, la Gryffondore faisait des recherches sur le coma. Elle avait été énormément affectée par l'état de la Serpentarde car cela avait réouvert de profondes blessures dans son corps. Beaucoup plus que la jeune femme aurait pensé.

- Encore une soirée, sans que j'ai avancé. Moi qui croyais que le monde magique avait plus de connaissance en médecine, je me trompais. Finalement il apparaît que les sorciers n'en savent pas beaucoup plus que les Moldus, sur le coma, se dit elle tout haut.

« Enfin je poursuivrais demain. On ne sait jamais» Pensa t-elle.

Elle décida alors d'aller se coucher.

Hermione parcourut les longs couloirs de l'école. De temps en temps, elle s'arrêtait pour contempler un tableau qu'elle ne connaissait pas à son époque. Au cours de sa observation, elle repensa à toutes les fois où Harry, Ron et elle avaient arpentés les corridors du vieux château sous la cape d'invisibilité pour recueillir des informations sur les étranges phénomènes qui se déroulaient alors. Au détour de certains murs, elle se revoyait aussi en compagnie de Draco. Faisant attention tous deux que personne ne les surprenne au coin d'un angle entrain de se tenir la main ou de s'embrasser. Elle entendait encore les mots doux qu'il lui soufflait à l'oreille comme ce soir là, où il lui avait dit qu'il voulait l'épouser.

_flash-back_

_Draco était très silencieux ce qui n'avait plus été le cas depuis le début de l'année. Il semblait réfléchir._

_Hermione, voyant son air, s'inquiéta._

_-Draco, je te connais, je suis sûre que tu me caches quelque chose._

_- Mais non. Je réfléchissais._

_- A quoi ?_

_- Notre avenir._

_- Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir, le monde des sorciers, une fois Voldemort disparut, se relèvera sans soucis._

_Il s'était mis à rire._

_- Non Hermione. Ce n'est pas à cet avenir là que je pensais. Mais au tien et au mien_

_- Ah._

_La jeune femme s'était arrêtée de marcher._

_- Et ?_

_Son cœur avait accéléré._

_- Et tout simplement, je veux t'épouser quand tout sera fini._

_Elle n'avait pas su quoi dire car jamais elle ne s'était attendue à ça. Sa seule réaction fut de pleurer de joie._

_flash-back_

Comme tout cela lui paraissait loin. Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule. Hermione se retourna. Elle se retrouva alors en face d'un regard noir et profond qu'elle côtoyait depuis le premier jour de son arrivée dans le passé.

- Jedusor.

- Que fais tu là à cette heure de la nuit ?

- …

Mais la Gryffondore n'était pas décidée à répondre à cet homme qu'elle détestait et qui lui avait tout prit sans encore l'avoir fait et qui venait de l'interrompre dans un de ses rares moments de paix.

- Rien qui ne te concerne comme je te l'ai déjà dit, répliqua t-elle.

Tom était fou de colère.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça.

- Oh que si, dit-elle d'une voix plus que décidée.

La jeune femme entama son retour d'un pas déterminé. Mais Jedusor la rattrapa par le poignet et la plaqua contre le mur.

Ecoute moi bien maintenant, tu vas tout me dire, hurla t-il.

Tom plongea son regard rougeoyant dans celui chocolat d'Hermione. On pouvait y lire toute sa fureur et aussi sa violence.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione eut peur de lui. Son esprit se paralysa.

Sentant cela, le Serpentard en profita pour faire de la légimancie sur elle. Il n'eut le temps que de percevoir des bribes de sentiments et deux noms : Draco et Lord Voldemort.

Hermione se ressaisit et parvint à s'affranchir de l'emprise du jeune homme pour s'échapper en le poussant de toutes ses forces. Elle partit en courant ne sachant pas si Jedusor avait réussi à lire en elle. Toute ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle devait fuir loin de lui pour le moment.

Tom lui resta figé sans réagir.

« Comment pouvait elle savoir cela. Ce nom il ne l'avait même pas encore dit à ses partisans. Et puis qui était ce Draco pour lequel elle éprouvait une chose aussi forte. Quels autres mystères dissimulait elle encore ! »

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à tout cela. Il partit en direction du parc où il finit par éclater. Est-ce la fuite de Hermione ou l'attachement qui l'avait perçu pour ce Draco qui avait provoqué la perte de sa maîtrise ? Il l'ignorait. Mais tout cela le rendait fou.

Hermione finit sa course dans les toilettes des filles du premier étage. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un la voit dans cette état. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur blanc en pleure.

A cet instant, le fantôme de Mimi Geignard apparut d'un lavabo et elle se mit à se moquer de la Gryffondore en se délectant de voir son malheur. Mais celle-ci n'écoutait pas.

La jeune femme finit par s'endormir sur le sol glacé.

Cette nuit là, les songes de la jeune femme furent peuplés de cauchemars. Le visage de Voldemort et de Tom ne cesserent de la hanter.

Ailleurs, dans un autre endroit du parc, un jeune homme aussi luttait dans son inconscient pour chasser l'image de la jeune fille de son esprit.

**_--oo00oo--_**

**_A bvientôt..._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Salut tout le monde**_

_**Bientôt les vacances… Enfin sauf pour ceux qui passent des examens et j'espère que tout se passe bien pour cela.**_

_**En raison des deux mois d'été ou pour certains, c'est plus dilettante tandis que pour moi c'est ma période boom au niveau du travail, je vais passé le délai de publication à 3 semaines au moins jusqu'en septembre. Je sais je sais c'est pas drôle. Mais je préfère vous faire des chapitres de qualité plutôt que des trucs de 10 lignes pourris…**_

_**Enfin bref voilà le nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Bonne Lecture et surtout bonnes vacances pour ceux qui partent **_

_**Enchantra83**_

_**--oo00oo--**_

**Chapitre 7 : Repos forcé**

Cette nuit là, Tom Jedusor rentra très tard dans ses appartements. D'ailleurs, il n'alla même pas se coucher et s'installa sur le canapé en face du feu.

Pour la première fois de sa courte vie, il venait d'être dépassé par les évènements et ne savait plus comment agir. Cet état ne fit qu'augmenter son mal être ainsi que sa haine.

Ses réflexions durèrent jusqu'à la lueur de l'aube.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'Either, la préfète en chef, sortit de sa chambre. Elle vit le Serpentard.

La présence de la jeune femme tira Jedusor de sa torpeur. Il avait besoin de se défouler et il ne connaissait qu'un unique moyen.

Le préfet se leva et se dirigea sur la Poufsouffle tel un chasseur tenant sa proie dans sa ligne de visée.

Le regard était dur et le sourire malfaisant.

Il n'y avait pas de doute, quelque chose de malsain allait se produire pour l'élève.

Either était stoïque. Elle voyait bien Jedusor se rapprocher mais elle ne parvenait pas à se mouvoir.

Quelque chose la faisait rester sur place comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

La peur se déchiffrait sur son visage fin comme dans ses grands yeux bleus implorant la pitié.

Mais Tom ne connaissait pas cela.

Le Serpentard plaqua la Poufsouffle contre le mur avec une extrême violence.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Either.

Jedusor n'en tenait pas compte.

Seul lui comptait à présent.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui faire mal pour mieux oublier le reste.

Tout enfin non.

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était effacé cette Hermione Granger de son esprit.

Tom imposa ses lèvres sur le cou de Either. Il monta jusqu'à le chair rose pulpeuse et la mordit.

Either était là sans l'être vraiment.

Elle ne pouvait pas agir car elle savait tout à fait les conséquences qu'auraient son refus et la souffrance que cela pourrait engendrer sur les gens de sa famille.

En effet, le Serpentard avait divulgué les circonstances du coma de Dagmar à certains afin d'asseoir un peu plus son autorité par la terreur.

Le jeune homme, en proie à ses instincts primaires, arracha les vêtements de la préfète afin de pouvoir s'approprier son corps.

La Poufsouffle avait envie de vomir mais elle continua à laisser faire Jedusor.

Après quelques minutes de jeu avec le corps de la jeune femme, le Serpentard l'allongea à même le sol. Il lui tint les mains et enleva ses vêtements.

Sans aucun ménagement, le préfet imposa son corps sur celui de la jeune femme.

Ensuite il se reput encore et encore de l'être jusqu'à ce que sa fureur et son corps soient enfin apaisés.

Jedusor laissa Either dans la salle commune allongée sur le carrelage froid tandis qu'il allait dans sa chambre se reposer. Juste avant de partir et malgré les yeux rougis de la Poufsouffle, il prononça ces seuls mots :

- Si tu en parles, tu sais ce qui t'attend.

Either regarda longtemps le plafond avant d'aller se doucher.

C'est le froid et les courbatures qui réveillèrent Hermione.

Elle venait de passer toute la nuit sur les dalles des toilettes.

La jeune femme était transie. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à se relever.

La Gryffondore commença à retourner vers son dortoir.

Certaines bribes de la violence de Jedusor lui revinrent.

Soudain, au milieu d'un couloir, Hermione eut un vertige.

Tout tournait puis ce fut le trou noir complet.

Deux élèves de sixième année de Serdaigle, qui étaient là, se précipitèrent sur elle pour la relever.

La jeune femme était inconsciente.

Ils l'emmenèrent de toute urgence à l'infirmerie.

Une fois là-bas, Miss Pomfresh, leur demanda d'aller prévenir le professeur Dumbledore aussitôt.

L'infirmière appliqua alors une compresse sur le front de l'élève.

L'état d'Hermione avait fait le tour du château en moins deux jours.

- Elle a énormément de fièvre et je ne trouve pas pourquoi. J'ai essayé différentes potions. Rien n'a agit pour le moment. Ne faudrait-il pas l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste ?

- Non. Il faudrait mieux éviter. Je pense que c'est dû à tout le stress qu'elle a subit ces derniers temps. Son corps a fini par craquer. Nous verrons demain...

- Très bien, Professeur.

- Sinon, elle délire toujours ?

- Oui. Elle ne cesse d'appeler un certain Draco et de raconter des choses atroces sur un Ron et un Harry. Vous les connaissez ?

- Non. Mais pour sa propre sécurité, il ne faut que personne, à par moi, lui rende visite. Nous sommes que deux, en vous comptant, à savoir la vérité et je sais que vous garderez le secret.

- En tout cas, elle a sûrement enduré des choses terribles.

- Oui... Bon je vais m'en aller. Tenez moi informer de tout changement de son état.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous ferrai chercher.

Dumbledore observa sa protégée quelques secondes. Il savait que le danger rodait pour elle sous les traits de Jedusor et il ne fallait pas qu'un seul élève rentre en contact avec elle pour l'instant afin de ne pas rapporter ses paroles par mégarde.

Hermione était prisonnière de sa mémoire.

Ce qui aurait dû être un simple refroidissement, c'était transformé en une chute dans son passé.

Elle mélangeait tout. Ce qui était, ce qui fut et ce qui serait.

Elle revivait toute la souffrance qu'elle avait cachée depuis son arrivée.

Même à son époque, elle n'avait pas pu faire son deuil puisqu'elle ne s'était accordée aucun répit.

Elle s'était engagée tête baissée dans sa sacro-sainte mission.

Et c'est tout ce poids que son corps essayait d'évacuer à cette heure.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passèrent, la jeune femme reprit conscience. Sa fièvre tomba lentement mais sûrement. Elle reprenait des forces petit à petit.

Ses journées étaient ponctuées par la lecture des grimoires que Dumbledore lui amenait et par le repos et les potions que Miss Pomfresh lui faisait prendre.

D'ailleurs, la jeune femme appréciait grandement la compagnie de la jeune infirmière qu'elle côtoierait beaucoup dans un avenir qui lui semblait de plus en plus lointain...

Une semaine s'écoula.

Tout le château était en effervescence.

Les couples avaient été divulgués à chaque maison entraînant joie ou déception.

Les plus mécontents furent évidement les Serpentards.

Pas mal d'entre eux étaient associés à des élèves d'autres maisons.

Jedusor s'était retrouvé avec une élève de Serdaigle. Il était déshonoré.

Pourtant, malgré son bouillonnement intérieur, il était étrangement calme en apparence.

Hermione sortit de l'infirmerie deux jours plus tard. Elle était complètement rétablie. Elle rejoignit donc ses camarades dans son dortoir.

Elle découvrit, avec bonheur, qu'elle irait à la soirée avec un Gryffondor, un certain Mordred Thomason.

Elle décida d'aller le voir après les cours, dont malheureusement elle était dispensée encore aujourd'hui, pour discuter avec lui afin de mieux le connaître et de choisir leur costume ensemble.

Quand certains élèves virent le sourire de la jeune femme après avoir lu le nom de son cavalier, ils furent choqués et continuèrent à la dévisager.

La Gryffondore le sentait mais elle n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela.

Elle grimpa une à une les marches et alla s'installer sur son lit où elle entreprit la lecture d'un livre.

D'un côté, le fait de ne pas assister au cours l'arrangeait un peu car elle éviterait ainsi un affrontement direct avec Jedusor.

Depuis « l'incident » entre eux, ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Elle redoutait un peu cette entrevue qui aurait lieu bien trop tôt à son goût.

Le préfet en chef était, quant à lui, pressé de la revoir.

Non parce qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle. Mais parce qu'il était déterminé à tirer au clair ce qu'il avait découvert dans ses pensées.

Pour cela, Jedusor avait décidé par tous les moyens de faire de la légimancie sur la jeune femme.

Il comptait sur l'état fragile de la Gryffondore pour passer aisément ses barrières mentales. Si cela ne marchait pas en cours, le Serpentard coincerait la concernée derrière une statue, ou dans un couloir sombre, pour pouvoir le faire.

Il lui suffirait ensuite de lui lancer un oubliette pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

S'il échouait, il descendrait d'un grand cran de plus dans la bassesse.

_**--oo00oo--**_

_**A dans trois semaines…. Merci pour vos reviews**_

6


	8. Chapter 8

_**Salut,**_

_**Désolée pour mon retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci pour vos reviews. Comme toujours rien est à moi. **_

_**Bonne Lecture. **_

_**Enchantra83**_

**--oo00oo--**

**Chapitre 8 : Le bal**

Ce soir, le bal avait lieu.

A la différence de tout ce qu'Hermione avait connu auparavant, les filles de la maison de Serpentard étaient d'un calme olympien. On aurait dit que cette fête ne les concernait pas.

La gryffondore se rappela alors du premier bal auquel elle avait assisté.

C'était lors de sa quatrième année pour le tournoi des trois sorciers.

_flash-back_

_Ginny et elle étaient dans sa chambre à se préparer._

_Hermione était très nerveuse car elle allait à la soirée avec Victor Krum, le champion de Durmstrang. Elle ne l'avait dit ni à Harry, ni à Ron. Car elle était toujours furieuse après ce que lui avait dit le rouquin lors du cours de potion._

_Ginny allait avec Neville Londubat. Elle avait accepté car la jeune fille le trouvait très gentil._

_L'ambiance dans tout le dortoir féminin était purement électrique._

_Il fallait dire que, pour la plus part, c'était la seule soirée mondaine qu'elles allaient connaître de l'année. _

_Quand Ginny avait vu sortir son amie de la salle de bain, elle avait été époustouflée par l'allure de la préfète. Elle était merveilleuse dans cette robe. _

_Une fois maquillée et coiffée, la gryffondore ne souffrirait nullement la comparaison avec une des autres élèves présentes._

_La rouquine l'avait enviée pendant quelques secondes._

_Hermione l'avait vu._

_- Qu'est qu'il y a ?  
- Jamais je ne serai comme toi._

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_- Regarde toi, tu es belle et intelligente. Après ce soir, tous les garçons t'admireront. Et moi, je suis tout à fait quelconque._

_- Arrête. Tu es folle._

_Hermione avait énumérée toutes les qualités de Ginny. Et cette dernière avait rougi._

_flash-back_

En tout cas, ce soir, tout ce que la jeune femme voulait, c'était oublié et passé un agréable moment en compagnie de son cavalier.

Elle avait trouvé que Mordred était un garçon charmant. Il venait d'une famille de sang-mêlé. Son père était sorcier et sa mère, une moldue. Tout comme Hermione, le jeune homme avait une passion pour les livres. Au départ, le gryffondor avait été surpris par sa démarche. Il fallait dire que le conflit entre les maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard était tout aussi intense qu'à son époque.

Le jeune homme lui avait finalement proposé de se déguiser en Roméo et Juliette.

Hermione avait acquiescé à cette idée car dans le monde magique, ces personnages n'étaient pas connus.

Jedusor quant à lui, était venu voir sa cavalière en lui annonçant d'embler qu'il était hors de question qu'il face un effort pour son costume. Il se contenterait de porter son habit de soirée sans aucun autre effet.

La serdaigle n'avait rien eu le temps de rétorquer que le préfet s'était éloigné.

Ca y était les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent.

Comme chaque année, des citrouilles grimaçantes flottées sous la voûte du plafond magique, au milieu des bougies.

Les quatre grandes tables avaient cédé leur place à un immense buffet de confiseries multicolores ainsi qu'à une piste de danse.

Quelques chaises étaient au fond pour permettre à certains de s'asseoir.

Sur l'estrade où d'habitude les professeurs dominés la salle, se trouvait un orchestre composé de 4 violons, 2 violoncelles et une harpe.

Les élèves arrivèrent au fur et à mesure.

Jedusor et Wallace furent de cela avec leur cavalier respective. C'était logique puisque en temps que préfet en chef, s'étaient à eux d'ouvrir la danse.

Le Serpentard ne cessait de jeter des regards suffisants à la pauvre jeune fille mal à l'aise. Il la touchait du bout des doigts pour bien montrer son mécontentement.

Tom aimait sentir la peur qu'il inspirait aux autres. Il adoré cette sensation de pouvoir qu'il pouvait exercer sur les gens qui l'entouraient.

Beaucoup pensaient que le jeune homme était un élève modèle, courtois, prévenant et compatissant envers ses camarades.

Mais peu d'entre eux, une poignée en réalité, connaissaient la vérité. C'est-à-dire que derrière le masque d'ange du préfet en chef se cachait un monstre impitoyable, assoiffé de pouvoir et sans pitié. Ne supportant ni échec, ni refus de qui que se soit.

Le jeune homme n'attendait qu'une chose Granger. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pu rien tenter car la jeune fille ne se retrouvait jamais seule et que Dumbledore, dans sa grande sagesse, s'était débrouillé pour que la jeune fille puisse être au fond de la classe dans chaque cours pour qu'elle puisse sortir facilement si elle se sentait male en attendant d'être sur que sa maladie ne soit q'un mauvais souvenir…

Hermione et Mordred se rendirent enfin à leur tour à la grande salle.

L'orchestre s'était mis à jouer à ce moment précis.

Le gryffondor invita, tout naturellement et avec une certaine noblesse, la jeune femme.

Le couple s'élança avec grâce et aisance sur le rythme d'une valse.

Il se dégageait d'eux un tel charisme qu'ils attirèrent bien vite l'admiration de plusieurs de leurs camarades qui se poussèrent pour observer leur évolution sur la piste.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient rayonnants.

Les demoiselles de Serpentard ne trouvèrent pas cela charmant, mais plutôt honteux.

Après tout, Hermione était l'une d'entre eux et la voir se pavaner comme cela, en plus dans les bras d'un gryffondor, les mortifiait au plus haut point.

Cela entachait l'honneur de leur maison et cet affront rejaillissait sur tous les membres.

La soirée se déroula ainsi entre danse, verre de jus de citrouille, bonbons et discussions.

C'était des plus adorable.

Jedusor, après la première danse, avait laissé choir sa cavalière. Avoir ouvert le bal avait été largement suffisant pour son orgueil. Par contre son amertume n'avait fait que croître en voyant les sourires qu'adressaient Hermione à Mordred.

Sa colère pouvait se lire dans ses yeux qui, lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à se contenir, transperçaient par le rougissement de son regard.

Le préfet ne supportait pas de voir la gryffondore dans les bras de cet autre.

« Que m'arrive t'il ? Je la déteste au plus haut point. Je serai capable de lui faire les pires choses et lorsque je la vois sourire ou rire à un autre, je n'ai qu'un désir la garder uniquement pour moi… Tom reprend toi !… Voyons ce n'est qu'une misérable sang de bourbe. En plus, elle connaît des choses sur toi que nul ne sait encore. Elle est dangereuse... Tu dois à tout prix la faire parler. Mais tu dois surtout te débarrasser d'elle le plus tôt possible. Sinon elle pourrait se mettre en travers de ta route et faire tout échouer… »

Pour une fois, le masque de froideur du préfet se fissurait. Son cerveau et son corps se livraient une lutte l'un contre l'autre depuis que Dumbledore lui avait expliqué qu'il était un sorcier. Son mental cherchait désespérément des réponses à ses interrogations.

« Comment, toi, héritier du grand Salazar Serpentard, tu peux douter comme ça. N'as-tu pas honte ! »

Le jeune homme s'éclipsa alors de la soirée pour se rendre dans la forêt interdite. Il devait expier ce qu'il ressentait. Il devait redevenir cette homme froid, sinique, sans pitié et surtout sans émotion.

Hermione et Mordred s'étaient assis quelques instants. Ils étaient entourés de quelques élèves. Soudain l'attention de la jeune femme fut attirée par un regard rougeoyant.

Un frisson la parcoura.

- Tu as froid ?

- Non ce n'est rien.

- Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ?

- Non, tu es gentil Mordred, ça va aller.

- Je vais me chercher un verre

- D'accord.

A cet instant, le professeur Dumbledore n'avait rien raté de la scène et s'était approché de la jeune femme.

- Miss Granger.

- Professeur.

- Belle soirée ?

- Oui en effet.

- Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas.

La jeune fille baissa quelques secondes les yeux vers le carrelage de la salle qui lui parut tout à coup fort intéressent.

- Dite-moi ? Vous savez que je suis là pour vous aider.

- Non ce n'est rien. Juste une affreuse sensation. C'est passé.

- Vous en êtes sûre ?

- Oui.

Mais Hermione mentait, elle le savait. Ce regard qu'elle avait aperçu ne l'avait pas effrayé mais plutôt culpabilisait.

Mordred revint et salua, son directeur de maison, de la tête.

-Très bien. Pensez quand même à vous ménager un peu. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, vous étiez couchée au fond d'un lit. Mordred veillait sur cette jeune fille.

- Oui, Monsieur.

Le professeur s'éloigna et retourna avec ses collègues afin de surveiller les autres élèves.

- Mordred, cela ne te dérange pas si dans quelques minutes, je retourne dans ma chambre ?

- Pas du tout. Tu ne te sents pas bien ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?

- Non je suis juste fatiguée.

- Très bien, je te raccompagnerai jusqu'à ton dortoir.

- Merci.

Puis l'esprit d'Hermione commença à être en proie à une étrange réflexion.

« Hermione… Mais tu deviens folle... Tu éprouves de la culpabilité envers Jedusor. Apparemment tu n'es pas encore complètement remise... C'est ça tu délires… Tu fais un mauvais rêve et tu vas te réveiller dans quelques secondes… Que diraient Ron ou Harry ? Pire imagine si Draco était là, que penserait-il ? »

Le cerveau d'Hermione bouillonna comme ça indéfiniment jusqu'à que Mordred lui tende le bras pour la ramener à son dortoir.

En chemin, un étrange silence les accompagna.

Arrivée à l'entrée des cachots, le jeune homme la quitta en la saluant.

Hermione n'eut plus qu'une envie aller s'allonger et dormir et c'est ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier après avoir donner le mot de passe au tableau.

5


	9. Chapter 9

_**Salut tout le monde**_

_**Désolé de mon retard mais entre une panne d'inspiration et une panne de pc, les dieux de l'écriture ne voulait pas me laisser avancer...**_

_**J'espère que cette suite vous plaîra.**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, cela m'encourage beaucoup.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Enchantra83**_

_**--oo00oo--**_

**Chapitre 9 : fureur**

Une fois s'être enfoncé au cœur de l'épaisse forêt, Jedusor laissa éclater sa rage. Son visage se transforma, défiguré par la haine qui transpirait à travers chacun de se pors. Ses yeux étaient rouges vifs.

Il commença à lancer des sorts contre les arbres.

Ce soir là, c'était la pleine lune. On pouvait donc entendre au loin les loups-garous hurlaient et se rapprochaient. Ils étaient attirés par le bruit que faisait le préfet en chef.

Ce dernier continuait de détruire et de détruire encore mais rien ne l'apaisait. Bien au contraire, sa rage ne faisait que se décuplait.

Une branche cassa derrière lui, c'est là qui les remarqua en se retournant.

Leur gueule ouverte laissant voir leurs crocs acérés avec de la bave qui en coulait.

Toute personne censée aurait eu peur à ce moment là.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Tom.

Car ce n'était pas à l'étudiant que les bêtes allaient avoir à faire mais à Lord Voldemort lui-même. Et au contraire, celui-ci n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'ils attaquent. Ainsi il pourrait faire couler le sang à flot et si son instinct de Tueur ne se calmait avec ça. Ce n'était pas important, il pourrait toujours s'amuser avec sa colocataire jusqu'à ce que son être soit épuisé.

Oui dans la nuit, on entendit alors un rire glacial qui se mêla aux cris de douleur des loups-garous.

Quiconque l'aurait perçu, aurait été figé sur place.

Ce son n'avait rien de rassurant. Il était même démentiel.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. De la sueur coulait le long de son dos. Elle avait encore tout revu. Depuis quelques jours, elle revivait les évènements tragiques de son passé. Mais les voix des êtres qu'elle avait tant aimés, ne cessaient de lui répéter pourquoi…

Inconsciemment, elle connaissait la cause de son émoi mais pour le moment elle n'était pas capable de mettre des mots sur sa situation. Elle devait sortir et respirer afin de chasser ses images horribles de sa tête.

La gryffondore enfila donc son uniforme sans faire de bruit et descendit les marches. Elle passa l'ouverture et arpenta les couloirs froids et déserts des cachots.

Jedusor rentra donc à l'aube dans ses appartements sans parvenir à faire sortir le trouble qu'il avait ressenti au cours du bal.

Il passa le tableau sans un bruit. Puis au lieu de se diriger vers sa chambre, il ouvrit brusquement la porte de Either.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Le Serpentard lui envoya directement un endoloris.

Le corps de la pouffsoufle se tordit de douleur dans tous les sens.

En réalité le sorcier ne voyait pas la préféte mais Hermione.

Il cessa quelques instants le sort.

Les yeux de Either étaient grands ouverts.

Ses traits étaient déformés par la souffrance.

Son corps convulsait.

Le serpentard, avec son instinct de chasseur, ne voulait pas détruire son jouet. Il avança alors vers le lit de la jeune femme meurtrie.

Un sourire vint se poser sur son visage en voyant le spectacle qu'il était entrain de s'offrir.

Pourtant cela ne suffisait pas.

Ses sentiments étaient toujours bien présents au fond de lui et le jeune homme voyait encore le visage radieux de Hermione dans les bras de Mordred. Il revoyait chacun des sourires de la serpentarde pour le gryffondor.

Inconsciemment, il aurait aimé que se soit pour lui. Mais avouer cela, revenait à trahir ce qu'il était. Et ça il ne le pouvait pas.

Fou de rage, le serpentard se jeta une fois de plus sur la pouffsoufle.

Ses yeux étaient ceux d'un évadé.

Il arracha les vêtements sans aucun ménagement, provoquant des griffures sur le corps de l'élève qui n'avaient maintenant plus la force ni de pleurer, ni de se débattre.

L'héritier de Serpentard prit alors possession du corps de la jeune femme avec une violence extrême. On aurait dit un damné échappait de l'enfer. Ses yeux recommencèrent à rougeoyer pendant qu'il dominait sa victime.

Either tremblait, secouait par les spasmes de ses muscles crispés sous la douleur. Elle avait l'impression que des milliers de poignards s'enfonçaient dans ses chairs. Elle avait mal. Elle avait peur. Son être n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Ses yeux se fixèrent dans le vide.

Son esprit s'envola.

Une fois que le serpentard eut fini. Il regarda encore une fois la scène de désolation qu'il avait provoqué. Cependant cela ne lui apporta pas l'effet escompté.

Il hurla sur la jeune femme.

Elle ne bougea pas

Jedusor ne se rendit pas compte de la gravité de l'état de Either et il partit en la laissant ainsi.

Une fois dans sa chambre, le serpentard s'allongea et fixa le plafond de son lit. Malgré tout ce qu'il venait de faire, il n'avait pas réussi à sortir le visage d'Hermione de son esprit. Cette fille l'obsédait. Il n'avait alors qu'une possibilité pour rester mettre de sa destinée : la posséder.

Seule cette idée eut raison de ses forces et il finit par s'endormir.

Le soleil était à son zénith.

Tom décida enfin de se lever.

Lorsqu'il sortit, il se rendit à la salle de bain afin de se donner une apparence descente. Car sur lui, il y avait encore les traces de sang des loups-garous et celles de la préfète en Chef.

Le jeune homme ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça après tout, ce n'était pas la première qu'il s'amusait, pour lui, avec elle.

Il descendit déjeuner.

Hermione n'avait pas vraiment réussi à dormir une fois dans son lit.

Non, elle sentait que quelque chose d'extrêmement grave avait eu lieu et ce pressentiment, elle le connaissait que trop bien, malheureusement…

Comme toujours, Hermione reprit ses habitudes.

Après un bon petit déjeuner, elle alla dans son sanctuaire : la bibliothèque.

La jeune femme savait qu'il lui fallait une pause. Elle avait besoin d'oublier, pour quelques heures, le monde qui l'entourait et son passé.

La journée allait être radieuse.

La gryffondore choisit alors un épais livre de conte de fée sorcier. Elle voulait retrouver ce sentiment d'innocence qui l'avait définitivement fui lors de sa quatrième année quand Ceddric Diggory avait été assassiné lors du tournoi des trois sorciers…

Elle avait besoin de redevenir la gamine joyeuse et empli de certitudes grâce à ses connaissances.

Hermione prit alors la direction de son saule pleureur en haut de la colline. Là-bas, la jeune femme aurait l'impression de se retrouver dans le Poudlard de son temps bien avant toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait endurées…

Jedusor était retourné dans son dortoir. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir quelqu'un. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter les sourires et les rires des élèves des autres maisons et n'avait aucune envie de supporter non plus les incapables de sa propre maison.

Il s'était installé dans le canapé qui trônait au milieu de la salle commune des préfets en chef.

Tout paraissait clame et pourtant quelque chose clochait…

Cependant il n'arrivait pas à définir quoi.

Il finit par s'assoupir en proie à de terribles rêves où il se voyait prisonnier des sentiments de compassion et d'amour. A chaque fois qu'il laissait un sort maléfique celui ratait et améliorait la vie de toutes les gans qu'il essayaient de supprimer…

Sans quand on frappa au tableau de ses appartements que le préfet se réveilla en sursaut.

Machinalement, il passa une main sur son front et ajouta pour lui-même que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Les coups se firent entendre à nouveau.

Jedusor se leva d'un lissa sa robe de sorcier et fit entrer la personne.

Il s'agissait de la meilleure amie d'Either, Marina quelque chose mais il ne s'en souvenait plus.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Dit-il d'une manière assez agressive pour faire comprendre qu'elle l'importunait.

- Either est là ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, on devait se retrouver pour aller à Pré-au-Lard mais je l'ai attendue plus d'une heure et elle n'est pas venue.

Un frisson invisible parcourut l'échine de Tom à ses mots mais il reprit bien vite ses habituels talents d'acteur.

- Non, elle n'est pas ici. Je suis seul. Alors je te prierai de partir car j'ai encore beaucoup de travail.

La jeune fille ne demanda pas son reste. Elle avait remarqué constater que quand Jedusor, il valait mieux s'exécuter sans discuter. Elle le quitta alors.

Le serpentard se dirigea machinalement vers la chambre de sa colocataire. Lorsqu'il y pénétra, il resta figé sur place quelques secondes.

La poufsouffle n'avait pas bougé de la position sur le sol où il avait quitté bien des heures au paravent.

Certains auraient pu croire que le préfet s'inquiétait pour la jeune femme mais en réalité son esprit était déjà entrain d'échafauder une échappatoire à cette délicate situation dans laquelle il s'était mis.

Sa seule possibilité : se débarrasser de la jeune femme dans la forêt interdite sans que personne ne le voit.

Ainsi jamais personne ne la retrouverait et il n'y aurait aucune preuve pour l'accuser de ce méfait.

Et même si quelqu'un la retrouvait, par malchance, jamais la jeune femme serait en état de dire quoique se soit un jour…

5


	10. Chapter 10

_**Salut tout le monde,**_

_**Désolée pour le retard mais il me devient dur de tenir les délais que je me suis fixée au départ. **_

_**Et on ne tape pas l'auteur sinon pas de suite !!! **_

_**En tout cas j'es père que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**Comme toujours rien est à moi mais à JKR**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Enchantra83**_

_**--oo00oo--**_

**Chapitre 10 : frustration**

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que la Préfète en chef avait disparu.

Les rumeurs les plus folles courraient à son sujet.

Certains disaient qu'elle avait subi une attaque des partisans de Grindelwald. D'autres racontaient qu'elle avait fui à cause d'une peine de cœur…

En clair tout et n'importe quoi était dit…

Hermione était plus qu'intriguée par la situation car elle avait l'impression que Jedusor en savait plus que les autres. Après tout, même si le jeune homme ne s'intéressait pas aux autres, Either était son homologue.

D'ailleurs la jeune femme en avait touché quelques mots à Dumbledore au cours d'une de leurs rencontres dans le parc.

Jedusor agissait le plus normalement du monde pour un serpentard. Il était hautain, agressif envers les autres… Enfin bref égale à lui-même.

C'est au cours de la semaine suivante que les choses se compliquèrent pour lui.

En effet, vu le succès du bal, le directeur avait approuvé la suggestion de Dumbledore de mélanger les élèves pour un grand projet en métamorphose.

Tom avait essayé de jouer de son charme pour empêcher cela mais vu l'enthousiasme de Dippet, cela avait été peine perdue…

Evidement Serpentard était en classe avec Gryffondor et le jeune homme ne redoutait qu'une chose que Hermione tombe avec Mordred…

Et ce qu'il arriva.

Mais ce n'était que le début d'une série de contrariétés qui n'allaient que croître…

Puisque la préfète en Chef avait disparu, le directeur jugea plus prudent de nommer un garçon à ce poste et pour le plus grand malheur du serpentard, ce fut Mordred qui fut choisi.

Quand Tom apprit la dernière, il rentra dans une classe vide et isolée, lança un sort d'insonorisation et asséna un coup de poing magistral dans le mur avant de s'acharner sur le vieu bureau décrépi qui trônait là.

Hermione avait retrouvé le sourire depuis quelques temps.

Son amitié avec le gryffondor lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Pourtant son plus grand plaisir était de croiser Jedusor et d'observer ses regards assassins envers son nouvel adversaire.

Evidemment la gryffondore se sentait coupable de se servir de Mordred pour pousser Tom dans ses retranchements mais depuis que le rouge gravitait dans son entourage, le serpentard l'évitait comme la peste.

Elle n'oubliait pas que quelques temps plutôt, le préfet en chef avait failli découvrir son secret.

Pourtant, comme tous les garçons de son âge, Tom ne supportait pas qu'on envahisse son territoire où qu'on lui tienne tête mais, dans cet exercice, Mordred était un champion toute catégorie sans le savoir.

Quand elle pensait à cela, une vague de souvenir ne pouvait s'empêcher de refaire surface.

_flash-back_

_C'était à la fin du bal du tournoi des trois sorciers._

_Ron et elle étaient lancés dans une grande discussion plutôt houleuse._

_A cet époque, Ron et elle éprouvaient une certaine attirance l'un pour l'autre et cela couvait depuis quelques temps déjà. _

_Plus précisément depuis la seconde année, lorsque Ron avait pris la défense de Hermione alors qu'elle se faisait insulter de sang-de-bourbe, pour la première fois dans l'enceinte de l'école, par Malefoy._

_La soirée avait été merveilleuse mais c'était sans compter sur la jalousie maladive de M. Ronald Weasley._

_Vu la délicatesse de Ron à cette période, Hermione avait accepté d'aller à la soirée avec Victor Krum pour l'ennuyer même si beaucoup pensaient que la jeune femme éprouvait un petit quelque chose pour le champion de Durmstrang. _

_- Ron, je te déteste. La prochaine fois qu'il y a une soirée si tu as envie de m'inviter, fait-le plutôt au lieu de te moquer de moi._

_Le rouquin ne répondait rien. _

_Cependant toute la soirée, il s'était empressé de dire des choses désagréables à Hermione comme par exemple que son cavalier n'attendait qu'une chose d'elle ou bien encore qu'elle fraternisait avec l'ennemi. Il avait même osé ajouter qu'heureusement, Hermione étant une sorcière, cela avait été d'une grande aide pour la jeune fille afin d'améliorer son apparence si disgracieuse d'habitude…_

_Ca avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase. _

_Le pauvre Harry était arrivé, à ce moment là, et avait fait les frais de la colère de sa meilleure amie. _

_Elle les avait congédiés tous les deux dans leur dortoir comme l'aurait fait Molly Weasley quand cette dernière était furieuse après eux._

_Puis la jeune fille s'était assise sur les marches de l'escalier en sanglotant pendant une bonne heure et, c'était l'arrivée de Ginny, qui avait repris les choses en main en la raccompagnant à son dortoir._

_Cette crise avait eu lieu parce que Ron n'avait pas supporté qu'Hermione lui échappe et surtout qu'elle puisse passer un moment agréable avec un autre que lui._

_Leur facherie avait durée un bon mois._

_Et puis comme toujours tout était rentré dans l'ordre…_

_C'était quelques temps avant que Ceddric soit assassiné par Queudver lorsque le portoloin, en forme de coupe, avait transporté, Harry et le pouffsoufle, dans le cimetière du manoir des Jedusor où Voldemort était redevenu lui-même…_

_flash-back_

Hermione fut tiré de sa rêverie par Mordred.

- C'est moi qui te fais cet effet là ?

Hermione l'avait gentiment tapé d'un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Le jeune homme avait eu, dès le départ, conscience que la serpentarde ne serait jamais que son amie. Car il sentait très bien que la jeune femme était déjà profondément attachée à quelqu'un mais il ne savait pas qui.

Mordred avait remarqué combien Hermione ne parlait pas vraiment d'elle et il le respectait.

Un jour peut-être, elle lui raconterait son histoire…

- Monsieur le nouveau préfet en chef prend ses désirs pour la réalité.

- Evidemment.

Ils avaient alors éclaté de rire dans la salle d'étude au moment même où Tom y rentrait.

Quand Hermione croisa le regard de Jedusor, elle eut peur pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

Ses yeux étaient emplis de fureur mais aussi d'une autre chose indescriptible.

Le serpentard alla s'installer alors un peu plus loin et pour lui-même il ajouta :

« Profites-en bien petite Granger. Mais je n'ai pas oublié cette nuit là, dans le couloir. Tu te sents en sécurité à cause de Dumbledore et de cet abruti de gryffondor cependant, ne t'inquiètes pas, cela ne va pas durer. C'est à moi maintenant de reprendre le jeu en main et crois-moi, je ne vais pas t'épargner. Je découvrirai ton secret… Rien ne m'arrêtera… »

Pourtant à ce moment, une petite voix dans sa tête lui affirmait le contraire.

Le serpentard, agacé par cette pensée, avait refermé violemment son livre et avait quitté la pièce.

Hermione avait bien vu la scène et à cet instant, elle n'aurait pu dire comment, mais elle savait que Jedusor lui mènerait la vie dure afin de reprendre les choses là où elles avaient été stoppées bien avant le bal…

Quinze jours étaient passés.

On n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Either et on ne spéculait plus vraiment sur sa disparition.

Hermione avait repris ses habitudes et surtout sa compétition scolaire avec Tom.

Ce dernier n'avait pas réussi une seule fois à isoler la jeune femme à cause de l'autre censue de préfet. Cependant pour autant son esprit essayait de trouver une solution. Ce qu'il espérait ne pas tarder.

La sécurité avait été légèrement renforcée car des informations du ministère signalaient une attaque possible. Pourtant le directeur n'en avait pas dit un mot aux élèves pour qu'ils puissent étudier assez sereinement.

Jedusor était de plus en plus sadique avec ses partisans, il avait même chargé certains d'entre eux de la mission Mordred.

Ce qui n'avait pas fait évoluer les choses d'un pouce, bien au contraire.

Et puis il eut cette idée lumineuse, au lieu d'éloigner le préfet, c'était Hermione qu'il fallait attirer et pour cela, le meilleur moyen était de se faire passer pour Dumbledore.

Il utiliserait du polynectar et emmènerait la jeune femme dans un lieu isolé où il pourrait enfin savoir la vérité d'une manière ou d'une autre…

Il prépara donc la potion dans la chambre des secrets.

Maintenant, comme pour les autres, il devait patienter un mois afin que la première partie de son plan soit prêt.

Une lueur de triomphe passa dans son regard noir.

Mais, en un mois, beaucoup de choses peuvent arriver sans qu'on s'y attende…

_**--oo00oo--**_

_**A bientôt…**_

5


End file.
